Fun with Pineapples
by SoManipulative
Summary: There are certain things about James that turn Kendall on. One of those things are his...eating habits. One-shot. Kames


**A/N: I'm updating my other fanfics anyways...Well have fun enjoy. I was just kinda eating a giant chunk of pineapple we had left over so...this kinda came to me ^ ^ I don't own BTR. Warning -this is a bit cheesy- This contains one-shot (nothing too explicit, I'm still practicing), male male relationship (including smex) My rat is being a bother and is attempting to crawl down my shirt "**

The sun was scorching and it was only natural to devour the only cool and juicy food item in the fridge, you know, that wasn't ice cream. Carlos and Logan had left, to do Hell knows what in this heat. Katie and his Mother had left to talk to Gustavo about some sort of special arrangement regarding their dance routine. So it was just Kendall Knight and James Diamond, all alone.

Kendall's grass colored eyes travel down to James' mouth, inspecting the erotic way he's devouring the pineapple chunk. Glistening, sweet and most importantly, _refreshing_ liquid slides down his chin, down his long thin fingers. And dear god! Why did he have to lick that juice away like that? The large pink tongue wandering up each digit, soaking up the sugary substance. Kendall almost swore as James moan softly, biting into the soft flesh of the fruit, eyes closed, sweet fluid dripping down his chin. The shorter boy swallowed silently, as incredibly dirty images filled his mind in which a certain brunette was greedily licking a certain white sticky substance from a certain-Kendall stopped himself, but it was already too late. He moved his legs to cover up his hard length, but, once again, it was too late.

James was leaning in, face inches from Kendall's.

"James, what're you-?" Naturally, he was cut off by a soft kiss.

Both boys permitted themselves a soft moan and things began to gradually, but surely, accelerate. Tongues where set free and began mapping out each and every corner of the two connected mouths. A hand slid up and under Kendall's shirt, tugging on it, the action dictating the young man wanted more. And his wish was happily granted.

Several minutes later, clothes were strewn around the room in a messy fashion, but neither party really cared. Knight straddled Diamond and steam poured forth.

James moaned hotly as Kendall eased himself down onto the fairly large, erect member that belonged to his best friend. When he whimpered in pain, he was soon happy to find James brushing his lips against the boy's temple, cradling his face softly.

"Hush, baby. It'll pass..." He whispered and Kendall marvelled at how the young brunette was able to keep his cool in the current situation

But as the rocking motions gradually sped up, causing Kendall to double over, panting into his partner's shoulder, he realized he'd been right. Pleasure replaced pain and he moaned loudly with each thrust James exhibited into him. The amazing physical connection of flesh in and on flesh sent them both over the edge. Suddenly, Kendall's prostate was hit ,hard, and he arched off of his lover, eyes wide and mouth gaping, a silent scream of pleasure filling the air. James moaned into the side of Kendall's neck, taking this opportunity to latch on the skin over his artery and suck on it, earning himself a generous; "J-James...Aah". But the brunette persisted with the strong thrusts into his love's back door, watching silently as Kendall threw his head back, wrapping his arms around James's neck. As he lifted himself almost off of the boy as he drew out before slamming back into each other, creating loud moans, chants and deep approving rumbles. And finally, there it was. That longed for thrust that sent them one of them to a parallel universe nothing like he'd ever imagine. Filled with sheer bliss, ecstasy and everything he'd ever wanted. A scream of ; " OH! JAMES!" and milky liquid splattered onto James's chest. Doing so, he tightened his muscles around the throbbing appendage inside him, making the taller boy hiss and let out a guttural; " F-Fuck! Kendall!" and of course, emptying himself into Kendall, the hot creamy substance coating the boy's insides, filling him to the brim. Both slumped against one another, James rubbing his cheek against Kendall's chest and Kendall looking down and stroking the precious milk chocolate locks.

"That. Was amazing." The green-eyed male breathing into the hair quietly, but only received a light nod in reply.

"Hey...Kenny?" James murmured softly

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Kendall, shocked, then overcome with happiness and love, chocked and replied.

"I love you too Jamie."

James turned lazily and looked up at the dirty blond haired boy, smiling and reaching up to brush a few tears from his eyes.

" Silly Kendall. Don't cry. I'll always love you, no matter what." He reassured him.

" Oh and next time, we can use cake~ Or watermelon, whichever you prefer." James winked as he said it, receiving a shocked stutter from Kendall, who was denying that seeing his Jamie eating pineapple that way turned him on. But soon gave up, seeing the evil smirk on his love's face.

"As you wish Jamie.*****We'll use cake next time."

The End

*** **'Princess Bride' reference XD


End file.
